


A Basilisk On One End, A Brother’s Love On The Other

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: And Lambert loves him too, Brothers, Family Feels, Gen, Geralt loves his baby brother, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Monsters, Near Death Experiences, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Lambert (The Witcher), Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Jaskier isn’t sure who this strange witcher is who nearly lost his own life to save theirs.All he knows is that he must be truly important to Geralt, for the bard has never seen his wolf look so terrified at the prospect of death. Nor has he ever witnessed his darling embrace another being with such obvious love.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 11
Kudos: 295





	A Basilisk On One End, A Brother’s Love On The Other

The basilisk might have killed them both if the mystery witcher hadn’t happened upon the scene.

Geralt was already wounded, a bite taken out of his leg by a nasty cockatrice he’d killed for his previous contract. The monster that had ambushed him and Jaskier on the road was not a contract at all. Simply an awful, unexpected accident.

The White Wolf had fought the beast to the best of his ability, but his injuries had clearly slowed him down, and Jaskier had screamed louder than he’d ever remembered screaming when his beloved fell to his knees before the basilisk. 

The bard’s first thought was to rush the monster with his dagger, but before he could carry out that suicidal mission, a savior leapt down from the cliffs above.

Another Witcher. 

He swung at the basilisk over and over, cursing at it and succeeding in leading the deadly creature away from a vulnerable Geralt. The stranger had its full attention now.

“Geralt!” Jaskier rushed to the side of his own Witcher, who was already struggling to stand, his sword gripped tightly in his palm once more. He was panicking like an animal caught in a hunter’s trap.

“Geralt! You’ll tear your wound!” Jaskier tried to soothe his wolf before he was shoved away and Geralt pushed himself to his feet with a roar.

The dark haired stranger was still locked in a battle with the basilisk nearby, and now seemed to be losing to the beast. Each swing of his blade was more desperate than the last, and though he was quicker than anything Jaskier had ever seen, managing to evade the razor like beak and talons that struck out at him again and again, the basilisk’s strikes continued to land closer and closer to their target with each bite.

Geralt rushed forward, giving no thought to his leg as he ran to aid the second Witcher. 

Jaskier screamed at him again, and then a third time, but his breath caught in his throat when the monster managed to tear the silver sword from the hand of its enemy.

“NOO!!!” Geralt roared, pushing himself forward as fast as he could manage. 

Jaskier hid his eyes, fearing for the man who had saved their lives, unwilling to watch him be killed.

He didn’t see what ended the battle, but he could hear the slick sound of a sword slicing through flesh, and the death rattle of the basilisk before it collapsed to the ground with a thud.

The bard slowly looked up again, his heart hammering. The beast was dead. It’s head lay upon the ground, and Geralt stood upon its fallen body, bloody sword in hand, his chest heaving and eyes wide with rage and...fear.

The unknown Witcher stood just inches away from the basilisk, and he growled, kicking the decapitated head of the creature before looking up at Geralt.

“Fucker nearly caught me...” He sighed heavily, breath quickened with all the effort he’d made to fight the monster. 

Geralt’s eyes were filled with fire and he stumbled down from the back of the slain basilisk, throwing down his sword in anger before stomping toward the other witcher.

“You little shit!” He hissed with bared teeth. “What the fuck do you think you were doing!? Letting it get that close!?”

“Hey! I saved your fucking life you-“

Jaskier was shocked when, instead of landing a punch to the stranger’s gut, his wolf grabbed their fortunate hero by the scruff of the neck and pulled him tight against his body, wrapping him up in a hug that might have crushed a human.

The stranger seemed surprised for a split second but he didn’t push Geralt away. In fact, he accepted the embrace and even returned it, holding onto the silver Witcher as Geralt pressed his face into the crook of his neck and tangled one hand into short raven hued hair, pulling their rescuer even closer against him.

The gazing bard was certain that what he was witnessing had to be some sort of illusion. This wasn’t Geralt. At least, he’d never seen him like this. It was strange.

“Geralt...” Jaskier approached the pair carefully, and swore he could hear what he was certain was a short, half suppressed sob erupt from his lover’s throat. The smaller Witcher was scenting the White Wolf now as well, his eyes shut tight as he rested his head against Geralt’s shoulder. A small smirk stretched across his face.

“Little Wolf...” Geralt sighed, the utter relief and slowly fading fear in his voice making Jaskier’s heart ache. “I thought I’d lost you.”

“You’re the one who needed my help, asshole.” 

Jaskier was close enough now that he could clearly see the wolf’s head medallion hanging from the stranger’s neck.

Of course. This was not just some random Witcher crossing their path. It was Geralt’s brother.

The abnormally open love and affection that Geralt showed to the mysterious swordsman didn’t seem at all odd anymore.

“You can put me down now, you fat fuck.” The new wolf muttered at Geralt. “I’m not dead yet but if you crush me, I swear I’ll haunt your ass.”

Geralt chuckled, still shaken as he released his brother, ruffling the shorter Witcher’s hair affectionately and placing an arm around his shoulder so his brother could help him walk on his bad leg, which had begun to bleed again.

“Jaskier,” Geralt called to his beloved. “This is Lambert. My little brother.”

The bard smiled, approaching the two so that he might greet Lambert properly. 

He was more than happy to know anyone who Geralt loved so dearly.


End file.
